James' & Lily's LongAwaited Night
by BlissfulMoments
Summary: They've been far from each other for too long and Lily knows she's been insensitive to him lately; however, Lily's really sensitive to him at the moment. What goes down?
1. Chapter 1

**One-shot lemon**

**James and Lily**

**Beware: I'm going to go straight to the point**

**Hardly any storyline, strictly for your pleasure (especially for us girls) ^_^**

I stared up at him in the middle of our embrace, as he stayed quiet, looking down at me and brushing his lips before he kissed my forehead. I couldn't help but shiver a little. My curious hands felt like they needed to touch, grab or feel, so I slowly broke away from our embrace, making it as subtle as possible, and placing my hands on his chest. We've never gotten this close in such a long time, mostly because I never let him. Tonight. I want tonight to be special. I won't lie; I'm also in a bit of a daze due to this fortnight hiatus. I squealed in my head and my insides flipped (in a good way) as soon as he placed his rough hands on my waist.

He was afraid that what he wanted wasn't what I wanted; I could tell because I rejected him way too many times. I love that he pleads for me and he's so insistent, I just wish my schedule could comply with his needs.

I've always been the one who has been approached, so tonight I want it to be special for him and have him sitting carefree without worrying about being rejected.

I placed wet kisses around his neck because I know he's always been ticklish there. Apparently he's been ready for me since he was first rejected; he gently pulled my hair in such a way that it exposed my neck and stopped me from kissing him. He whispered, "Lily, I want you now. Do _not_ deprive me of you." The hair pulling was enough to get me slightly excited. But I wanted to be the star tonight! I wanted to please him. It feels like nothing goes my way because he begins kissing my neck, I can feel his grizzly-ness and that's enough for me to let out a bit of a moan. BUT I WANT TO GET HIM GOING. I stop him one more time and push him away from me, leaving him startled and confused. I can tell that he's hurt; his ego must've plummeted. His eager eyes say so much. This is my time to shine.

I quickly return to him like an infatuated schoolgirl and attempt to undo his belt. He helps in my attempt knowing how inexperienced I am with belts. We work together to get his pants off, leaving him in his cute checkered-designed boxers. He doesn't seem too excited about this, or maybe it was when I pushed him away. Perhaps if I work my way down he'll seem to want me more. So I push our lips together as my hands caress his toned biceps. He surprised me.

He placed his hands on my shoulders are began kissing me with such passion. It felt like my face melted when he grabbed both sides of my cheeks and gave a I-want-you-know kiss. He stopped. My heart stopped. With his hands on my shoulders, he pushed me down onto my knees before him. My mouth couldn't help but creep a smile. I knew what he wanted, but I've no idea what to do.

**2****nd**** chapter coming up soon! REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this one goes straight to the lemons xD I hope you guys want something to happen as much as James does. **

I looked up at him, making sure my eyes seemed wanting. I wanted to submit myself to him. I wanted him to say my name. I smiled and gently pull down his boxers, revealing his pride. "Oh, Merlin," I exclaimed. I looked into his forceful eyes...well, that was enough for me. I had no idea how to use my lips, tongue or mouth in general, but I knew I had to use it somehow. So I put him into my mouth. He let out a groan; I guess it means I'm doing something right. I was afraid of him going any further than his very tip so I stopped and started kissing around his general area. I placed my hand on his stomach and began kissing his pelvic regions. "LILY!" he yelled. He placed his fingers through my hair, grabbing a good amount and guiding me back. He took his pride too far down my mouth and I gagged. He let his hands out of my hair and I came back for air. I laughed a little because I knew I was pleasing him. "Oh, Lily" was all he could say.

"Finish me off later, right now it's your turn." He said with authority. He had a hard time saying no to me, but he was so eager to please me as well. It was like a battle of who can get the other to lie lazily to be pleased. He forced me onto the bed, my back hit fell onto the back. He crawled on top of me with his hot breath spreading all over my neck. I could feel him wanting me.

"Lily, what's all this about?" he questioned, still curious. I didn't care; I just wanted him inside me so I replied, "Shut up. I want you inside me." His eyes widened as he made his way to my collarbone. He knew how to appreciate a woman's body. He left wet marks over my clavicle and I loved the sensation of the air cooling his saliva. I wanted more. He moved his cold hand down to my chest. "James! Don't…stop!" I exclaimed. He placed his mouth directly over my sensitive nipple. I arched my back to meet his needs. I placed my hands at the back of his head, forcing him to continue. He began licking, massaging with his hand, and flicking with his tongue. I moaned, I had no control over my voice, letting out close-mouthed 'uhhnns'


End file.
